Sakura's Life in Akatsuki
by Deathr0ses
Summary: Pein: Father Konan: Mother Sakura: Daughter Zetsu: Protective brother of Sakura Kisame: Over-Protective Uncle of Sakura Kakuzu: Caring brother Enemy: Orochimaru: want Sakura because of her eyes, Rinnegan Kabuto: Arch-enemy of Sakura Sasuke: want Sakura for rebuilding clan Karin: hate her You can choose who she end up with as a pairing. Hidan Sasori Itachi Deidara
1. Newly born Sakura

Sakura's Akatsuki Life

Hey guys. I thought it will be nice to make my first story. This is my first time to write/type story so please be nice.

Intro: What if Sakura born in Village of Rain instead Village of Hidden Leaf? Pein and Konan have a child, Sakura. Akatsuki treat Sakura as a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this is AkaSaku.

**Sorry I was busy with school.**

* * *

In the village of Rain, the married couples, Pein and Konan have a wonderful honeymoon. Now, Konan is pregnant and the hospital would not allow Pein to go in. In 30 minutes later, Konan have succeeded giving birth to Sakura and Pein smiled at the child. This child becomes a princess of Akatsuki where Akatsuki members will treat and loved her as a family.

"Sakura shall be a princess of Akatsuki, and they better treat her as a family or else they will pay" said Pein. "I couldn't agree anymore" said Konan who is tired. Konan has to stay in hospital so she can fully recover and go back home. Next day, Konan gets ready to leave the hospital and going home with Pein.

**Meanwhile in Akatsuki Base**

Hidan, who is in bad mood today because Tobi shook him up because Akatsuki members need to clean up the mess in living room as soon Pein and Konan are coming home with newborn baby. Hidan keep on cursing because he is arguing with his partner, Kakuzu. Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori said, "You have half-hour to get out the curse because Pein and Konan will beat you up if you curse in front of their daughter, Sakura." Hour later, Pein and Konan arrive home with their daughter, Sakura who is sleeping and all members whispered, "Welcome back, Leader-sama and Konan." Pein and Konan nodded at them and went to their bedroom to put Sakura in her crib. Pein and Konan come out of their bedroom and tell all Akatsuki members, "Be quiet, we do not want to disturb our daughter." In 3 hours, Sakura cries loudly because she is hungry; Konan runs to bedroom and reach Sakura up. Konan carries Sakura to kitchen; so she can cook food for Sakura. Before she decides to cook, she calls Pein, "Honey, please hold Sakura, so I can cook food for Sakura." Pein hears it, so he comes and holds Sakura in his arms while Konan begins to cook food for her daughter, Sakura. Sakura was eyeing on Pein and smiling at Pein, his eyes were softened when Sakura smiles at him. Years after years, she grew up to be young child.

**Two Years Later,  
**

Sakura is now 11 years old, was genius and being taught by Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. They were so proud of their own student even Pein and Konan are proud of their daughter. She had been taught how to use Rinnegan, and Konan taught her how to heal. This is her profile:

**Name: **_Sakura Ame aka Sakura Haruno_

**Parent: **_Konan Ame; Pein Ame_

**Age: **_11 years old_

**Her favorite color: **_red and black: a symbol for Akatsuki_

**Her favorite brothers: Kisame **_"Fishy-Chan" and _**Sasori** _"Sasorii-kun"_

**Her Element: **_Fire, Lighting, Water, Wind and Earth_

Now, Sakura and Kisame are about to prank Deidara and Hidan for being annoying members. Sakura sneaks in to Deidara's room while he is sleeping. She cuts off Deidara's hair, gives Deidara a makeup and ends up dress up like a girl. She knows that he will gets mad at her but she doesn't care at all. She also knew that if Deidara is going to hurt her, Pein will hurts him too. She sets Deidara's alarm clock to 6:00 am because they usually get up like 5:30 am. She walks back to where Kisame is. Kisame and Sakura sneak in Hidan's room. They knew that Hidan worry about his scythe. So they took it and hid it in Deidara's closet. They went back to Hidan room and spill his floor with red paint. They make sure that red paint looks like blood.

**In Early Morning**

Deidara and Hidan woke up and went downstairs. Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Sakura were laughing so loud at Deidara because he has a makeup on and dress up like a girl. Hidan was puzzled but he turned around and try to hold his laughter at Deidara but he could not help it. So he laugh so loud. Deidara was puzzled then he asked, "Why are you guys laughing?" They all did not answer but kept on laughing at him. So Deidara went to bathroom and looked at the mirror. He screamed, "What the hell? Who the fuck give me a makeup?" They keep on laughing too hard. He stormed out of the bathroom and yelled at them, "Who did this?" Nobody answered to his question but Kisame and Sakura snickered. Pein and Konan looked at Kisame and Sakura and was amused by their pranks. Pein and Konan knew that they did it. Pein cleared his throat, "Hidan and Kakuzu, you have mission to do after you finish your breakfast."

**5 minutes later,**

Hidan went to his room to get his weapon and find the weapon is not there in his room. He looks everywhere, and yells, "Who the fuck steal my fucking weapon? Who Take my fucking scythe?" The members except Deidara went to Hidan's room find his floor filled with blood. Pein and Konan yelled at Hidan, "Why the fuck your floor is filled with blood?" Kisame and Sakura laughed at loud. They turned around and look at Kisame and Sakura, "Why are you guys laughing?" They answered, "Nothing." Pein and Konan tell Hidan, "Clean your floor after you come back from the mission but we do not know who have your scythe."

**10 Minutes later**

Deidara went to his room and open the closet. He saw the weapon, scythe. "Who the fuck put the scythe in my closet?" He yelled. Hidan and everybody went to Deidara's room and saw Hidan's scythe. "You are the one who fucking steal my scythe. Give me that and I fucking kill you," Hidan yelled at Deidara. Deidara yelled at him, "I did not fucking steal your weapon!" "How the fuck it is in your closet in your room? I know my weapon did not fucking walk to your closet itself!" Hidan yelled at him. "Fuck this. I am going to on the mission. Fucking shit, bye" Hidan left with Kakuzu.


	2. Mission and More pranks

**Chapter 2: Mission**

**Intro: What if Sakura born in Village of Rain instead Village of Hidden Leaf? Pein and Konan have a child, Sakura. Akatsuki treat Sakura as a family.**

**Sorry Minna~ I have been trying to think how to write the chapter. **

**Oh God, I am crazy for Icecream. ICECREAM. GIVE MEEEE!**

**Inner: Shut up, you annoying pest.**

**Pfft. IcEcReAm PlEaSe! YUMMY ICECreAM!**

**Oh sorry. Sorry if you had to see that, you see I have been craving for some icecream. I like Madara to be on top of my ice cream. **

**()- my interrupted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I could own Naruto. **

After they left Akatsuki base, Hidan and Kakuzu walked and walked. They took 15 minutes break because their mission is Land of Fire. Their destination seem to be so far away from Akatsuki base plus it will takes them 2 nights and 3 days. Now Kakuzu is thinking, _I can't wait to get money from bounty hunting_ while Hidan's thought is _I am fucking exciting because I get to fucking kill the Wanted Men and I need to sacrifice them to Jashin. _After 15 minutes break is over, they continuing walking. It is noon time, Kakuzu decides to tell Hidan, "Go and hunt some food for our lunch while I go and get the logs so we can build fireplace to cook our food." Hidan grumpily nods and gone to hunt while Kakuzu gone to find the logs. It takes them 10 minutes to get everything that they need to cook food. First, Kakuzu drops the logs in center and set it on fire. Hidan comes back with 4 fishes. They stuck the fish to stick and place them near the fire. 10 minutes later, fishes is done and they begin to eat.

Meanwhile in Akatsuki base

Sakura and Kisame was planning for the next pranks. Sakura is making card with a hole. Kisame makes a trap to hole of card. Kisame and Sakura is making pie in the kitchen. After they complete of making pie, now they are putting pie in the oven. While they are waiting for the pie to be finish, they sneak in Hidan's room and they rearrange his furniture. They hear the oven rings, they leave Hidan's room. They walk to kitchen and open the oven door. Sakura grabs the glove and put it on. She pulls out the pie and turns off the oven. Kisame brought the card to kitchen. Kisame open the card and Sakura put pie on the trap carefully. Kisame gets the pen and write on the card, the card says:

Hidan,

I am sorry that I stole your scythe and I was hoping that you forgive me not to sacrifice me to Jashin.

Deidara.

Kisame and Sakura were smirking at each other, they cannot wait to see the look at Hidan's face. They close the card carefully and they walk to Hidan's room and place the card on his table. They decide to sneak in Deidara's room and rearrange the furniture. Kisame and Sakura leave and going to Leader's room. They knock on the Leader's door, Leader says, "Come in." Kisame and Sakura open the leader's door and enter to his room. "What do you need?" ask Leader, "Daddy, Kisame and I are going to town and buy something, is that okay?" says Sakura. "Yes, Sakura. Behave and listen to Kisame" say Leader. They leave Leader's room and walk outside. They walk into the town. They spot the hardware store. They were smirking and walking in the hardware store. They find the pink paint and yellow paint. They grab the paints and bring to the cashier. Kisame pays for both paints and Sakura hold the yellow paint while Kisame hold the pink paint. They arrive the Akatuski base and sneak in Hidan's room. They grab the paint brush and paint his wall with yellow paint. It takes them 1 hour and 30 minutes to finish the paint. They leave and sneak in Deidara's room. They did the same thing as they did it in Hidan's room. After they done painting, they leave Deidara's room. Sakura and Kisame make the card and write:

Deidara,

I am fucking mad at you for stealing my scythe. But next time if you steal my weapon, I will fucking sacrifice you to Jashin.

Hidan

Kisame see a bag of clay from Deidara, he pats on Sakura's shoulder and whispers, "Look over there. That bag of clay should be a good idea to blow up Hidan's face." They nod, smirk and walk to the bag of clay. They decide to take some; make something and put it together to one piece. They put clay on the card and carefully close the card and put it on Deidara's table. They sneak out of Deidara's room.

Back to Hidan and Kakuzu

(I am gonna skip the mission. Let just say the Hidan and Kakuzu are done with the mission and now they are going back to Akatuski base).

Hidan and Kakuzu can't wait to go back Akatuski base and relax. They decide to hurry to their base. They keep on walking until they finally arrive at Akatuski base. They yell, "We are back from the mission." They report it to Leader and they go separate way. Kakuzu is going back to his room to count money and Hidan decides to go back to his room, once he opens his room door, walks in, and shouts, "What the fuck? Why my room is yellow? Who the fuck come to my room?" Everyone goes to Hidan's room and looks at his room. They were laughing so hard and barely to breathe. Everyone laugh so hard, their tears were falling and they leave. Hidan sees the card on his table, he opens the card and bomb blew up Hidan's face. He is pisses and goes outside, everyone stops and looks at Hidan's face. They was laughing so hard and their stomach was hurting. "Deidara, I am so fucking kill you after Kakuzu stitch my face. You Better Run, boy" says Hidan. "What did I do? I did nothing to you" says Deidara. Hidan goes back to his room and grab the card, and goes back outside, He raises the card and says, "That was your writing, Deidara." He walks to Kakuzu's room and knock. Kakuzu says, "Come in, brat." "Look what Deidara do, He blow my face off and I need you stitch back together." Kakuzu nods and stitches Hidan's face to his body. After 10 minutes later, He walks back; grabs his clothes and walks to bathroom. He slams the door and takes a shower. Five minutes later, Hidan comes out of shower and wearing clean clothes. He meets everyone in the living room while Deidara decides to take a shower. Kisame and Sakura were watching TV. Deidara walks to his room. When he opens his room door and sees his room was pink. "Why The Fuck my room is pink?! Who the fuck paint my room pink? What the fuck? Who rearrange my fucking furniture?" Everyone walks to Deidara's room and laugh so hard. Their stomach was hurting while they keep on laughing. Everyone leaves and Deidara sees the card. He begins to open the card when the pie splat on Deidara's face. He walks outside, and pisses, "Hidan, You stupid fucking idiot. My face is covered with pie!" Everyone except Hidan looks at Deidara and laughs so hard. Hidan walks to living room and looks at Deidara. He couldn't help but to laugh so hard. After five minutes later, Hidan shouts, "What the fuck I do? Sorry if I laugh but What the FUCK I DO?" Deidara walks back his room and grabs the card. He begins to read,

"Deidara,

I am fucking mad at you for stealing my scythe. But next time if you steal my weapon, I will fucking sacrifice you to Jashin.

Hidan"

Deidara crumble his card and throws it away in the trash. Deidara walks back to his room and grabs his clean clothes. Deidara walks to bathroom and closes the door and takes a long shower. Half-hours later, he comes out of his room and walks to living room. Konan is cooking dinner and shout, "Boys, DINNER TIME!" Konan takes Sakura and lifts her up. She carries her to the chair and tell her to sit. Sakura obeys her mother and sits. Sakura talks, "Itachi, come sit next to me please." Itachi nods and comes to sit next to Sakura. Itachi and Sakura are smiling each other and talking to each other while eating dinner. After dinner is over, Konan takes Sakura to bathroom and gives her a bath. After 10 minutes later, Sakura is getting sleepy so Sakura begins to walk to each member. "Good night, Kisame" says Sakura. "Good night, Sakura-chan" says Kisame. "Good night, Dei-dei" says Sakura. "Good night, Sakura-hime" says Deidara. "Good night, Hidan" says Sakura. "Good night, brat" says Hidan. "Good night, Sasori-niichan" says Sakura. "Good night, nee-chan" says Sasori. "Good night Itachi-kun" says Sakura and gives Itachi a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Sakura-chan" say Itachi, giving Sakura a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Plant-kun" says Sakura and "good Night, little one" says Zetsu. "Good Night Tobi-kun" says Sakura while hugging Tobi. "Tobi says Good night, princess." Tobi is hugging back Sakura. "Good night mama" says Sakura while hugging and kiss her on her cheek. "Good night my precious daughter," Konan hug and kiss Sakura's cheek. Sakura hug Leader and kiss Leader's cheek, "Good night papa." Leader smiles and hug his daughter, "Good night my hime." Leader and Konan carries Sakura to her room and tuck her in. They smile and turn off her light. They close her door half way. Leader talks, "Everyone off to bed." All the Akatuski members say, "Hai. Good night Leader-sama and Konan." They all go to bed and sleep.

Finally. The votes are still open. You can choose two people.

**Itachi: 5**

**Zetsu: 2**

**Tobi: 5**

**Hidan: 6**

**Kakuzu: 0**

**Deidara: 3**

**Sasori: 4**

**Kisame: 1**

**Poor Kakuzu. He doesn't have any love. **

**-Hugs Kakuzu.- **

**No PeinXSakura. Pein and Konan are officially husband and wife.**

**Sorry for late update. Chapter 3 is on the way. Come on people vote for 2 people.**


	3. Pranks and Mission

**Sakura in Akatsuki Life Chapter 3**

_Ello Minna~_

Sorry, I was busy getting ready for school this coming Monday. I will tried to find the right time for write the story.

-drinking coke and eating chips- look like I am staying up late tonight so I can come up with this story.

-Call Itachi- ITACHI!

-Itachi shows up with Akatsuki members-

Eh? I did not call the Akatsuki members but you, Itachi. Itachi do the disclaimer

Itachi: Deathr0ses do not own Naruto, if she did, she would makes Sakura stronger and kick my foolish brother, Sasuke.

Thanks you, Itachi.

HN.

* * *

Kisame and Sakura was in Kisame's room figuring out the next prank. This time it is not Hidan but Deidara, Sasori and Tobi. Kisame and Sakura picks them because they keep on fighting and arguing. Sasori and Deidara are having arguing about the meaning of art. Tobi and Deidara are fighting each other because Tobi keep on annoying to Deidara. Before they can set up the prank, they go to Leader's room and knock. "Come in," says Leader. They walk in and sit down with Leader and Konan. "Kisame and I are going out but I know that Kisame have to show up for meeting, so can you please dismiss him because I need him to watch me play with other kids?" says Sakura. "Yes, sweetie. –turn to Kisame- You are responsible to watch Sakura," says leader. "Hai, I will watch your daughter carefully," says Kisame. They walk out and they walk outside. They are smiling and smirking. Sakura says, "Man I cannot wait to see their face in shock." Kisame says, "Me too. They going to be in shock and find their room is painted in different color, mostly, they make accusation against each other."

Meanwhile in Akatsuki base

Konan is using the microphone, shouting, "Leader Calls Everyone for Meeting. Go To Living room NOW!" Everyone comes out and walks to living room. Everyone except Kisame and Sakura was sitting down and waiting for leader, Pein and Konan to come. After five minutes later, Pein and Konan walks to the living room and sitting down. Thus the meeting has begins. Tobi raises his hand, "Leader-sama, where is Kisame and Sakura?" Leader replies back, "They are outside. Sakura want to play with other kids. So I send Kisame to look after her." "Now, Hidan and Kakuzu, you are going to mission, assassinate the spy of Grass ninja. Zetsu, you are going to spy Konoha for Nine-tailed fox demon. Sasori, Tobi and Deidara, you are going undercover mission. This time, Deidara are going to disguise into 18 years old boy. Deidara, you are going to leave your explosive clay bag at your room because if you bring it with you, the mission is failed and you will be punished by me or Konan. Let Sasori and Tobi fight while you are disguise of 18 years old boy, Understand, Deidara?" "Hai, Leader-sama," says Deidara. "Leave now and come back tonight, Understand?" says Leader. They reply back, "Hai Leader."

Meanwhile with Kisame and Sakura

They walks to the town and find the hardware store. They nod and walk to hardware store and walk in. They knows Tobi's favorite color is black, Sasori's favorite color is red and Deidara's favorite color is yellow. They find 3 paint buckets that have their favorite color. They go to register and buy the paint buckets. Kisame was holding yellow and red while Sakura was holding black paint bucket. They go outside and walks to supermarket. They walk in the supermarket and buy candies that Tobi likes. They go to register line and buy the candies. They walks outside and walk back to the base after they buy the candies. 15 minutes later, they get back to Akatsuki base. First, they sneaks in to Deidara's room and paint his wall black. Then they walk out and sneak in Sasori's room and paint his wall yellow. Lastly, they walk out and sneak in Tobi's room and paint his wall red. After Deidara' wall, Sasori's wall and Tobi's wall was dry, they sneak in Deidara's room. They decide to stick the candies to his wall with glue on the wrapper of the candies. They was snickering and grab the bag of explosive clay. They decide walk out and sneak in Sasori's room. They make something of clay and stick the wall with glue. They tied the string to clay and tied the string with the door knob so that way when Sasori open his room, the explosive explode his wall. They was having fun doing the prank. They grab the puppet and fill them with poison, sneak out of Sasori's room and sneak in Tobi's room. They carefully open the puppet mouth and use the string to tie to puppet's hand. The puppet's hand is the key to shoot the poison from puppet's mouth. So they use other end of string to tie the door knob. They sneak out of Tobi room and whistling. Kisame and Sakura was in the living room watching TV show. Now it was night time, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi get back from the mission, looking exhausted. Leader and Konan come out of their room, walking to the living room and see them back from the mission. Konan is in the kitchen cooking dinner while Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi was reporting the mission to leader. Konan yells, "Boys and girl Dinner Time." Sakura walks upstairs to get Itachi. Sakura knocks on Itachi's door, "Itachi, dinner time." Itachi opens his door and walks with Sakura to downstairs to eat dinner. Sakura walks to Hidan and sit next to him while Itachi sits next to Kisame. They begin to eat. After 15 minutes later, Sakura tells her mom, "I want Hidan give me a bath." Konan says, "But Hidan is bad news, honey. I love you but I do not want boy give you bath." Sakura says, "I love you too, mommy. I know you think Hidan is bad news but I will kick his ass if he touches me." Konan smiles and says, "Okay honey. –Yells- Hidan, you are giving my daughter a bath now!." Hidan is running downstairs because he is afraid of Konan's scary face. Hidan grabs Sakura and walk upstairs. Hidan opens the bathroom door and push Sakura in the bathroom. He gives Sakura 5 minutes to take off her clothes and gets in the bath tub. After Sakura gets in the bath tub and says, "Hidan, I am in the bath tub." Hidan walks in the bathroom and turns on the water. He grabs the shampoo and starts washing Sakura's hair. After washing Sakura's hair, he uses the bucket and pours the water on Sakura's hair. He grabs the conditioner and put it on her hair wiping down the conditioner to her hair. He fills up the bucket with warm water and pours it on Sakura's hair. After that, he grabs the soap and washes her body. He fills the bucket with warm water and pour it on Sakura's body washing away the soap on Sakura's body. He grabs the towel and tells Sakura to get out the bath tub. Sakura obeys and gets out of the bath tub. He push the bathroom thing to drain the water. After he does that, he begins to dry Sakura's body. Hidan walks out and tells Sakura, "Put the clothes on and tell me you are done." Hidan closes the bathroom door and lets Sakura put her pjs. Sakura grabs her underwear and put it on. She grabs the pant and pull up the pant. She grabs the shirt and put it down to her chest. She says, "Hidan, I am done." Hidan opens the bathroom door and let Sakura walks out. Hidan turn off the bathroom light and closes the bathroom door. Hidan kneels down and give Sakura a hug and goodnight kiss. Hidan walks back to his room. Sakura is walking downstairs but on her way, she bumps into Tobi, Sasori and Deidara. Sakura says, "Good night Sasori-niichan, Good night Deidei. Good night Tobi-kun." They reply back, "Good night Sakura-chan." Tobi walks back to his room when he opens his room. Tobi got shot by poison dart, yells, "OW! –Cough loudly-." Everyone runs to Tobi and see him on the floor coughing. Everyone takes the look around his room, sees his wall was paint red. "Wtf? Tobi, why your room is paint red?" Konan says to Tobi. Tobi is coughing and says, "I don't know. When I enter to my room, I got shot by poison shot, see my room was red and I see Sasori's puppet in my room." Sasori looks at his puppet, says, "Who steal my puppet?" Konan kneels down and heals Tobi. Tobi feels better and gets up, saying "Thanks you, Konan, Good night everyone." Tobi walks in his room, grabs the puppet and gives it to Sasori. Sasori walks to his room, when he opens the door, the explosive explode and destroys Sasori's walls. "DEIDARA! Wtf, why my room explode and why my room is yellow?!" Everyone runs to Sasori's room, and they laughing that Sasori's room was yellow except Deidara. "But, I did not do that," says Deidara. Deidara walks back to his room and open his room. Deidara are in shock because his room was too dark and candies was stuck on his wall. Deidara yells, "TOBI! Wtf my room is black and your fucking candies are stuck on my fucking wall?!" Tobi and everyone is running to Deidara's room, and peeks at Deidara's room. They keep on laughing except Tobi. Tobi says, "I did not do that either." Sasori, Tobi and Deidara are accusing each other and everyone keeps on laughing so hard they could not breathe. Sakura says, "Good Night everyone!" They stop laughing and Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi stop accusing each other, say, "Good night, Sakura-hime." Sakura is giving a hug to everyone and walks to her room. Sakura closes her door and gets in her bed. Sakura is sleeping but she was smiling because Kisame and she pulls the pranks. Leader says, "Everyone, Go to bed, Good night everyone." They reply back, "Hai and Good night Leader-sama and Konan." Everyone gone to sleep.

* * *

Sorry, I know my grammar is bad but I hope you have fun reading it.

You still have time to vote but the vote will end On Friday at Midnight. Cast your votes for 2 people only!

Hidan and Itachi are in the lead followed by Tobi.

**Hidan: Grrr Itachi! I am hot and sexy**

**Itachi: Hn. -growl at Hidan- I am hot and sexier than you, Hidan.**

**hidan: OH yEA! Wanna Bet on it? Itachi. People, vote for me and I grant you something.**

**Itachi: You on. People, vote for me and I show off my body for you.**

**-roll my eyes- Hn. **

**Tobi is Good Boy, tobi will say disclaimer**

**Tobi: Please review and votes for 2 people. If you don't like her story, I will turn Madara and kill you. -turn into a good boy- Please be nice and give her a nice comment. Rose-chan, Can Tobi have cookies and icecream?**

**Yes, Tobi. -give Tobi cookies and icecream- Tobi is good boy. :) -cuddles Tobi- while all Akatsuki glare at Tobi. **


End file.
